1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with a slide mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structure of electronic products has become smaller and lighter. Thus, the thickness of those electronic products is thinner than before. However, conventional electronic products usually comprise hinge mechanisms, such as the hinge on a laptop computer which connects the display with the keyboard, and the hinge on a tablet computer which connects the main body with the supporter. As those hinges have a considerable thickness, they are not easily hidden in the small and light electronic products.